


The Storage Floor

by StarmanSymphony



Series: Wind General Kirby AU [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chores, Gen, he also takes a nap, kirby gets lost, the jammerjab is nice, this ended up being a lot longer than i thought it would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarmanSymphony/pseuds/StarmanSymphony
Summary: Right now, Kirby doesn't have a definite role in the Jamba cult. He just does the odd job. And today, that's going down to the storage floor to get some paint. Easier said than done.





	The Storage Floor

It didn’t take long for Kirby to figure out what was going on in Hyness’ religion. Hyness’s devotion to their lord clearly ran a lot deeper. It wasn’t just devotion, it was obsession. The Three Mage-Sisters didn’t seem to be quite as deep into their devotion as Hyness, but seemed to know a lot more than the lackeys, who really were just devoted. But unfortunately, they didn’t know the true nature of what they were devoted  _ to.  _ Kirby wasn’t even sure if they actually knew what they were praying to, and were just following Hyness blindly.

The lackeys had grown used to Kirby’s presence by now, even though he hadn’t been assigned a place in the cult’s hierarchy. As of right now, he was just doing simple jobs for Hyness and the Mage-Sisters. 

Kirby was simply taking a nap in his current quarters when he felt something jolt him awake. With some squeaks of confusion, he looked up to see Zan Partizanne staring him down, with a hand on his little round body. 

“Kirby! Finally!” she exclaimed.

“Huh? What?” Kirby mumbled, rubbing an eye.

“Kirby, we’ve been trying to get you for the last five minutes. Hyness has a job for you!” Zan told the puffball sternly. “You can’t just take a nap whenever you feel like it!”

“Ah, sorry,” Kirby apologised, sitting himself up. “I’m a bit… overworked, y’know?”

“You’ll get used to it,” Zan muttered, just loud enough for Kirby to hear. “Now come on, you’ve got to get to- Actually- I’ll just-”

Zan held Kirby with both hands and zipped away to the Divine Terminus. Their surroundings became a blur, and while Kirby was completely baffled, Zan didn’t seem phased in the slightest. They very soon arrived in the Divine Terminus, where Hyness restlessly fiddling with the corners of a book he held.

Zan set Kirby down on the ground as she said to Hyness, “Lord Hyness, I have returned with Kirby.”

“Oh thank the jamblasting  _ stars _ ,” Hyness muttered, glaring up. He snapped the book he held closed and turned to face Zan and Kirby as he continued, “I thought you’d never get here, boy! What were you even doing?!”

“...Napping…” Kirby admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he glanced away from Hyness’ gaze. He had to admit, Hyness’ gaze was a pretty strong one.

Hynes groaned and tilted his head back, but not too far, then looked at Zan and asked, “You  _ did  _ tell him that it’s not a thing he can do during work hours, right?”

“Of course, my lord,” Zan replied.

Hyness muttered something in Dranian to himself before telling Kirby, “Right. The job I had in mind for you.”

There was a pause before he glanced at Zan and muttered with a flick of his sleeve, “You can go now.”

Zan zipped out of the room, a trail of lightning following her. Once she had left, Hyness’ attention returned to Kirby. 

“The job I had in mind for you...” he said, then cleared his throat. “You see those candles over there?” He gestured to five candles roughly placed in the shape of a circle. Kirby leaned over, looking past Hyness, and gazed at the candles for a moment.

“Yeah,” Kirby replied, glancing up at Hyness.

“I need some paint to finish setting up over there. AND BEFORE YOU EVEN ASK,  _ NO,  _ I CANNOT GET IT MYSELF.” Hyness took a deep breath in and exhaled sharply before explaining, “I must stay here. If I leave then I may disappoint our lord.”

“But if  _ I  _ leave, wouldn’t that disappoint him too? What about Zan?” Kirby asked.

“You two don’t count.”

“Oh. Alright.” It wasn’t really. It could have just been Kirby overthinking things, but Hyness seemed awfully dismissive of everyone else. 

“Now, the paint is on the storage level, down on the lowest floor. You need to take a right at the scroll chamber then keep going until you see the sign that has…” Hyness squinted and glanced away as he thought to himself, continued, “It has the symbol that looks like a snake eating a mouse. Take a left there and keep going until you find the third door to your left. The THIRD on you LEFT, got it?”

Kirby nodded.

“Good. Now run along,” Hyness said with a flick of his sleeve. 

Kirby got up and ran out of the Divine Terminus and down to the lowest floor of the Jambandra Base, where the storage units were. It was cold and somehow damp down there, and he rarely saw anyone else come down into the almost maze-like level. He at least remembered the way to the storage level itself, but now that he thought of it, he couldn’t quite remember where the paint was stored… Uh oh.

Kirby wasn’t very good with directions. Unless had had been there several times, he would know where to go, but he had only been down to the storage floor a couple of times, and those times he had someone with him. He had been plunged into the deep end with only a little practice. Well, he had to try anyway.

Kirby spent a few minutes running around the corridors, not really sure where he was going. He took many turns, probably more than he should have. The fact that he couldn’t read the signs which glowed faintly in the dark halls didn’t help. It seemed like forever until he finally sat down to take a breather. He involuntarily let out a whine of fear. He didn’t want to make Hyness more fed up at him than he already was…

“You alright there?” Standing right in front of a storage unit door was a Jammerjab, and one of Hyness’ lackeys. His eyes shone in the dark, and he seemed to be holding a stack of something.

“Uh, yeah,” Kirby replied. “I was looking for the paint - I don’t suppose you know where that is?”

“The paint? Kirby, that’s on like, the other side of this floor!” the Jammerjab told him.

Oh.

The Jammerjab must have noticed the fear on Kirby’s face, because as he approached the puffball, he said, “It’s alright, pal. You haven’t been down here very often, have ya?”

Kirby shook his head no.

“Well, I’ll take ya to the paint room,” the Jammerjab told him. “You’ll be fine getting out, right?”

“I hope so,” Kirby replied.

“I’ll wait for ya if you want me too. I’m sure the others in my barracks won’t mind too much,” the Jammerjab offered.

“That’d be nice, thanks!” Kirby said, a smile appearing on his face.

“Great! Let’s head there now!”

The Jammerjab started making his way to the paint storage, and Kirby followed closely.

“Whatcha got there?” Kirby asked, pointing at the stack the Jammerjab was holding in one arm.

“Oh, just some paper plates,” he told him casually. “Me ‘n’ the others in my barracks managed to get a whole bunch of food out of Lord Hyness’ personal stash, and of course we don’t want to make a mess. We have standards.”

“But won’t Hyness notice?” Kirby asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Na! He doesn’t even  _ eat  _ most of it, so when we’re feelin’ lucky, we go in there. As long as Lord Hyness isn’t around, it’s pretty easy to get away with it,” the Jammerjab further explained. “Not only is Lord Hynes super forgetful, he’s also  _ super  _ easy to convince. If he  _ does  _ notice that his stash has gone down, we just tell him that he ate it! As long as it’s coming from  _ us,  _ he’ll accept almost  _ anything. _ ”

Well that was… interesting. Definitely something good to know; Kirby didn’t want to stay here forever.

“Have any of the Mage-Sisters caught you eating Hyness’ food?” Kirby asked.

“Sometimes,” the Jammerjab said. “And depending on who it is, there’s different results. I heard General Flamberge actually joined in a whole extra meal with Barracks 10.” The Jammerjab snickered, and Kirby just smiled with confusion. Once the Jammerjab had stopped laughing to himself, he added, “You really hope it’s either General Francisca or General Flamberge who catches ya in the act. General Francisca just give ya a warning, and General Flamberge just dismisses it. But General Zan Partizanne, though…” the Jammerjab made a shivering noise, then said, “She makes ya mop the  _ entire base _ , I heard!”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty tough. She’s a no-nonsense kind of person.” The Jammerjab came to a halt and announced, “Anyway, here we are!”

Kirby ran past the Jammerjab and opened the door, then went inside.

There was only a single light lighting up the storage unit, which… didn’t help. Kirby scanned the unit’s shelves, glancing at as many cans of paint as he could. There was an awful lot of blue paint, way more than any normal person would have. Maybe there was originally going to be a blue theme going on in the base? Kirby would never know. What Kirby wanted to know was: would Hyness even  _ want  _ blue paint? What if he wanted red paint? Or  _ purple  _ paint? Was there any purple paint at all?! Kirby spent a fair amount of time searching for paint that  _ wasn’t  _ blue. Thankfully he found it - tucked away near the very end of the unit were some shelves filled with an assortment of colours - red, yellow, green, and even purple. Kirby grabbed the purple paint and exited the storage unit.

“Ya got what ya need?” the Jammberjab asked. “You were in there for quite a while.”

“Yeah, there was just a lot of blue paint,” Kirby said, glancing back at the storage unit’s door.

“Oh, that? Yeah, that’s just a thing that’s kinda weird about this place. We’ve made up all sorts of theories as to why we have so much blue paint down here - some people think that Hyness explored an entirely different universe and inherited their love for blue paint, but that’s ridiculous! I like to think he had a phase.”

“...A… blue paint… phase?” Kirby questioned.

“Yeah.”

“Huh.”

“Anyway, you want help gettin’ out of here?” the Jammerjab asked.

Kirby thought aloud to himself before replying, “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

The Jammerjab lead Kirby out of the storage floor, then parted ways with him. Kirby returned to the Divine Terminus with the purple paint, announcing, “I’ve got the paint!”

“You took long enough!” Hyness exclaimed. “What were you doing down there?!”

“I, uh… There was a lot and I was having a tough time deciding! So I got you purple,” Kirby fibbed, holding up the can of purple paint.

Hyness took the purple paint from Kirby, not noticing Kirby’s very obvious that he was lying face, and said, “Jamanke. You may go now.”

Kirby nodded and ran out of the Divine Terminus. He was glad that was over with.

**Author's Note:**

> oh btw dranian is the name of the language that the jamba cult speak


End file.
